


Hammocks

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Establish Relationship, M/M, clumsy!Dean, hammocks are a fun thing, partly based on a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever try being romantic while in a hammock? Yeah, well Dean tried, and look where it got him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammocks

“Talk about a good way to start the day.”

All Dean could see was the partly clouded sky of early morning slowly swaying left to right and back again. Dean was in such a relaxed mood, which is saying something considering he has his calculus final tomorrow and about a bazillion other college assignments to worry about. He’ll have to send yet another ‘thank you’ text to Sam for giving him the hammock as a Christmas present last year, otherwise Dean was sure he’d have exploded from all of the stress.

Well, partly sure. That is, if he hadn’t met Cas at the start of semester.

They’d been in a few classes for a while here and there, what with general education requirements being the annoyance that it was in college. Dean had only really worked up the courage to talk to the other boy after they’d sat next to each other during creative writing 4 weeks ago, so imagine his surprise when Cas asked him out to watch a movie at the local marketplace instead.

“Are you sleeping for once in your life, Dean Winchester?”

The boy in question nearly fell out of his hammock at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. For whatever reason, Dean was sure that Cas showed up specifically to scare Dean whenever Dean thought about him in any way. It could be a call, a text, or in person, but Cas was always somehow there.

“I was, but I don’t mind waking up at the moment,” Dean chided, his brain too relaxed to be annoyed in any form. He’d been expecting Cas to show up anyway to watch the sunrise as the stars went out.

“The hammock looks comfy,” Castiel pointed as he finally peers into where Dean can actually see him. Honestly if you were looking from the outside it wouldn’t look like anyone was in there at all, that’s how far deep Dean was in his cacoon of a banana hammock. “I don’t think we’ll both fit in there, though.”

“Pfft,” Dean shot back, his tone in mock annoyance. “Just get in here.” He motions for Cas to jump in.

Cas only nodded, as if he’d expected the answer but had to have asked the question anyway. “Move a little to the left then,” he prompted, standing beside the hammock patiently. 

Dean mockingly groaned before complying and beginning to shift his weight to the left side of the hammock. It’s a lot harder than it sounds. 

Castiel had to contain his ever growing laughter as he watched the hammock and its inhabitant fail and squirm in his attempt to move  _at all_  from the middle of the thing. Honestly, watching Dean’s expression was what sold the picture, his tongue sticking out in concentration as his entire body fought against the infernal banana. Cas was almost in tears.

“Almost. Got. It,” Dean huffed through the thin fabric as he flipped himself onto his back for better leverage. “Just a little more lef–” Just when he thought he’d made it far enough the entire hammock twisted upside down, forcibly ejecting Dean from his seat.

Dean’s face hit the grass with a muffled  _thud_  and Castiel could no longer contain himself. As Dean looked up he could see the other boy bent over in laughter, the sunrise’s rays just bouncing off his entire body in flecks of orange and gold. Seeing Cas like that, the orange making his blue eyes pop as his entire face was laughing hysterically, Dean couldn’t help but grin himself at seeing his boyfriend next to tears from his failed attempt at moving a couple of inches. It was a breathtaking view.

“Too far,” Dean added, not wanting to see it all end just yet. His plan worked, as his words only sent Castiel into a newfound fit of laughter with the sunrise finishing just behind him.

Yeah, talk about a good way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! My main is cardinaleyes and my writing blog is cardinalwrites :)


End file.
